


Hunk & Pidge

by thiswasadare (qwerkywriter)



Series: Smol Pidge Series/ Voltron Paladin [fluff & angst] Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Eating Habits, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Other, Stress Baking, bad habits, hints at bulimia nervosa (binge and starving), it's not bad i promise, not my space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkywriter/pseuds/thiswasadare
Summary: Hunk is worried about Pidge. He finally intervenes.





	Hunk & Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hunk/Pidge, so this is kind of one of my fave parts of the series...

Hunk wasn't worried about Pidge.

He didn't notice that she was spending more time out of her room than in it. He wasn't aware that she was picking up on the bad habits of Shiro; training her emotions out, pounding out codes and scanners and hacking sequences, and fluctuating between skipping meals and asking for thirds.

Hunk wasn't stress baking either.

By the time he'd sorted out his emotions and plan of action to approach Pidge, he'd gone through an entire training circuit on the highest weight class and cranked out four dozen different cookies that were as close to Earth-flavors as he could get with space food.

He wasn't sure if Pidge was binging or starving, so he tried his luck and brought all the cookies down to the hangar of the Green Lion and Pidge's workbench. The door slid open and he saw Pidge visibly startled, jumping and exiting out of whatever she'd been doing and rubbing her eyes, glasses pushed up to her forehead.

"Oh, hey Hunk." Just the tone told him everything. Defeat and exhaustion and total lack of emotion, paired with her horrible posture. Whatever she'd been working on wasn't going well. Or was illegal.

"Hey Pidge, I just brought you some cookies," he held up the plate and smiled, "In case, you know, you wanted some. Need any help?" He made his way over to her workspace.

"No and no, not hungry."

Ah. So it was fasting today.

"Aww, really? They're fresh! And I doubt they'll last long; Coran and Princess Allura really like Earth deserts.

"Seriously, Hunk. If I eat anything I think I'll hurl."

Not getting anywhere. Hunk shook it off and remained persistent. "What are you working on?"

"A cloaking device for Voltron. Just like the one on the Green Lion."

She wanted him to get out of her hair. His shoulders slumped and he lowered the plate. "How's it coming along?"

"It isn't," she sounded frustrated, "Voltron's size is a major problem and there are a couple other issues with trying to amplify the signal that the Green Lion transmits for cloaking.

"Have you tried adding cloaking to each lion?"

"I did, and I tried to familiarize myself with each lions systems, but they won't turn on so I've been hitting walls."

"All you have to do is ask!" Hunk perked up, "C'mon, lets cloak Yellow," He took a cookie and offered another to Pidge. She actually looked sickened by the sight of it. Hunk retracted his hand.

Pidge followed behind him to Yellow's hangar, footfalls heavy.

"Hey Pidge, are you tired? I can carry-"

"Just sore from training Hunk. It's nothing," she waved a hand dismissively. "Also just tired. I haven't gotten up in a few hours.

Pidge was getting snippy, did she really not want to be bothered? She was jittery and when Hunk pulled her up into the lion, she leaned into his body for an additional moment before pushing away. She was getting touch starved. Hunk made sure to stay close, bushing against her occasionally. He sat down and the lion lit up, the machinery humming in what felt a lot like a purr. He rubbed the dashboard fondly.

"Okay, Pidge. What are you looking for?"

After trying multiple times, Pidge determined that each lion must have different technical capabilities that suited the paladin and that cloaking would most likely be incompatible with the other lions.

Pidge was visibly calm, but her eyes reflected a lot of anger.

"Wow, look at the time," Hunk chuckled awkwardly. "I need to go start on dinner, it's getting late and I'm getting hungry! What about you?"

"I'm going to train, probably won't be eating with you guys."

Not good.

"Pidge." His tone was what made her turn to look at him. she was making her way out of the lion. "What's wrong?" He reached out and touched her arm. She didn't push him away. "You can talk to me Pidge. I want you to talk to me. You're not handling your emotions in a healthy way."

"And you are?" She pulled back, away. "I want to find my family. I'm so close. I want to go home! You're just as bad as me!"

"Pidge, you're not eating or sleeping! And then you crash. That's not healthy!"

"I eat when I'm hungry and sleep when I'm tired. I have better stamina than you do." Pidge's voice was raising and she was shaking.

"You're binging and sleep-deprived, and probably depressed! You need to talk!"

"You don't know that!"

She turned to storm out and Hunk couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit passively and let Pidge continue to do this to herself. Hunk couldn't bear to watch it. He lunged after Pidge and caught her arm, closing the distance and embracing her tightly, her head pressing into his chest. She didn't fight, and that was what scared him. Pidge was tense for a moment - maybe considering trying to break out - but she went limp, weight resting completely on Hunk. He didn't say anything, feeling her breaths; shakey inhales and warm puffs of air out. Her hands fisted his shirt, and Hunk could feel how cold they were through the material. Bad circulation. She started beating her head against his chest solemnly.

"You don't always have to be strong, Pidge. We're all hurting, and you shouldn't feel like you can only depend on yourself," he said softly.

She squeezed her arms around him tightly. "Shiro's been...different. I feel alone. He's not as supportive and, I didn't realize how much I need his approval." She laughed harshly, "I'm stupid."

"It's not wrong to want and need approval and support."

"I'm working so hard...I've been training just as hard as Keith, and...no one says anything about how I've been getting better. I don't need other people's approval, I don't care. But at the same time, I care a lot." She looked up at him, eyes filled with sadness.

"We're your family, I should have said something when I noticed, but lately, everyone's been really in their heads, you know? But that's no excuse for missing meals." He chided gently.

"Fuck Hunk," Pidge looked away, "I really...fuck. I can't even rationalize that. I just," she hiccuped and there were tears now, "I don't know what to do. I feel like I don't even know who I am."

Wordlessly, Hunk picked her up and walked her out of the hangar and to her room as she composed her self; crying quietly.

"What did I say about you carrying me?" She muttered weakly.

"You weren't going to be able to walk anyway. You're lucky I let you for so long."

 

He took her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. He got Pidge a glass of water while she swung her legs absent-mindedly.

"I'm going to start on dinner, are you going to eat with us?" Hunk asked again.

She nodded. "Hunk," Pidge took his wrist, stopping him, "after dinner, can we talk?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Hunk was going to ask anyway, but it was better that she was the one instigating the conversation and acknowledging that it needed to happen.

~

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you. And I was wondering if...would you stay the night? Sleepover?"

Hunk must have looked taken back because Pidge immediately started back peddling. "Well I just - Shiro used to do it when I would ask, but ever since he's been back he's just been really preoccupied."

"I understand Pidge," he smiled and tried to lift her unease. He was a little uncomfortable, but he would be willing to do just about anything to make her feel better. Plus, if Shiro could buck up and do it, so could Hunk.

Awkwardly, he clambered into her bed, surprised when she eagerly followed, worming her body closer to his until she was pressed firmly against him. Taking one of his hands, she pulled it across her body, holding it between her two smaller hands. Hunk found himself spooning Pidge as she curled up against him.

"Is this what Shiro would do?" Hunk asked.

Her head nodded into the pillow. Hunk took and released a deep breath. Pidge had settled and was trying to sleep, without thinking, Hunk rested his head against hers and closed his eyes.

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always get lazy at the end, sorry.   
> Maybe I'll edit the endings and make them better if y'all yell at me more.  
> Comment and kudos help writers write!


End file.
